gorean_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Kajirae
Kajirae (pronounced Kah-jeer-eh), Kajira (pronounced Kah-jeer-ah) for singular, are the female slaves of Gor and make up less then 5% of the total population on Gor. They are highly prized, treasured, and sought after by almost every single culture, group, faction, and societal entity on Gor. A kajira is considered one of the most precious pieces of property a Gorean Free can own in their lifetime as they often are trained in such a way that can not be reproduced anywhere else. There are specific laws, rules, limits, and conditions when a person is a kajira and how Free may utilize kajirae. Kajirae facilitate to the manual labor, sexual, emotional, and personal needs of the Free they serve. The vast majority of kajirae are native-born to Gor and a rare few are from Earth. Culture Kajirae are the backbone of modern Gor. Current information dictates that kajirae, while rare amongst the population, constitute a higher percentage of effective citizenry than the vast majority of Free Peoples. They are trained, groomed, and raised around the ideals of perfection, servitude, and love. Unlike Free Peoples dictated by a code of honor, kajirae simply must follow a basic set of laws and functions. However, the reality is so much different than what any training will dictate to a kajira. Kajirae Code of Conduct The kajirae code of conduct are as follows: Serve and be pleasing. Care for the Free's needs, no matter the need. Care for your Home Stone and the Free Peoples within it. Bring honor to your Home Stone and your Owner. Achieve perfection through perfecting your service. A common adage for identifying a kajira is by asking a series of questions. Typically, these questions are utilized by slavers to determine a kajira's state of mind and condition of training: "What are you?", replied, "I am a slave girl." or simply "La kajira." "What is a slave girl?", replied, "A girl who is owned." "Why do you wear a brand?", replied, "To show that I am owned." "Why do you wear a collar?", replied, "That Free may know who owns me." "What does a kajira want more than anything?", replied, "To please the Free." "What are you?", replied, "I am a slave girl." or simply, "La kajira." "What do you want more than anything?", replied, "To please the Free." Slavery as a Condition Slavery is not something purely by physical state on Gor. No, instead it is a very psychological, emotional, and real manifestation of what Earth humans call slavery. Being a kajira is more than just a collar and serving people. It is not just about bondage in the physical. It is not just about bondage in the psychological. It is an entirely unique existence. Some even consider that kajirae are a separate sub-culture of Gor. Slavery is a permanent condition and often does not have an avenue of change. Slaves can be freed from their servitude, but only because their Owner has the trust and belief that they can be freed. The most common reason for freeing a kajira is so that her Owner, often a Free Man, can make her his Free Companion. For more information on slavery, please check the Slavery page as it is more specific to the general condition of slavery in Gorean society. Kajirae Categories & Types Kajirae are split into two specific categories: white silk and red silk. These are very simply: virgin or non-virgin. A white silk can be more experienced and well-trained than a red silk. There are no other silks such as yellow, black, purple, etc... These are onlinisms invented by people who wanted something different or a more obvious hierarchical system for kajirae. There are many types of kajirae, though there are a few which are much more common. These are simply the typical 'occupation' or 'position' of the kajira, rather than an actual job or type. A kajira is a kajira. Don't get confused by anything else. Bath girls, camp slaves, debtor slaves, exotic slaves, house slaves, inn slaves, lure girls, passion slaves, pleasure slaves, state slaves, tavern girls, tower slaves, work slaves, and many more... A bath girl is a kajira who specifically serves in public and private bathhouses, typically wears a chain and plate collar which houses the money they make and dictates their prices. They typically serve as masseuse, prostitutes, and aiding in cleaning. They typically are used to the lifestyle and often are quite adept at swimming and being around water. They wear only towels. Camp slaves are kajirae who have been designated as merchant-owned slaves for the purpose of satisfying sexual needs during military campaigns. Prices are fixed and nominal. They are rented out as needed and travel with the military campaign. They wear nothing. Coin girls are kajirae who can be considered the lowest of all types of kajirae. These girls typically have had difficulty being talented kajira and are often sent into the streets for pure sexual service. They carry a chain with a bell on it to attract attention and have a small rope as a belt with an attached coin box already locked. They are often used like public whores who have no real value. It should be noted that this type of kajira can sometimes be used as punishment with privately-owned kajirae. It should also be said that some girls CHOOSE to be a coin girl and have rather gifted talents in sex. A display slave is literally eye candy. She is exceptionally beautiful, often rare, and showcases her beauty as a symbol of wealth and status for her Owner. They will often be chained in a coffle with other display kajirae. A feast slave is a slave rented out, often in groups, to individuals for feasts, parties and other official functions. Flute girls are kajirae who play a single or double flute. They entertain at parties and functions. They also can serve for the pleasure of the guests. Kettle-and-mat girls are kajirae whose function is divided between household task and sexual service. It is often considered a low or poor form of slave. A lure girl is a kajira who serves as bait for captains who need crewmen and masters of work gangs. The kajira pretends to desire a man and distracts him while her Owner and his men capture the unfortunate victim. A message girl is a kajira who delivers secret messages. Her head is often shaved with the message tattooed on the back of her head. These form of kajirae are often illiterate to prevent them from interpreting the message. They are often allowed for their to grow back, which may obscure the message. Once delivered, the kajira is often kept by the individual recipient before being often used again. A Physician is often the one to remove the tattooed message for interpretation and final delivery. A pot girl is one of the lowest forms of slavery. She is a kajira who facilitates primarily to cooking, cleaning, and other menial tasks. The term, itself, is often used as an insult. A secret slave is a kajira who is allowed to be perceived as Free, but her true status is concealed by her Master. This is a difficult and dangerous task as the girl may become less likely to keep her slave tendencies from being exposed. Goreans do not like to be duped, which may cause retaliation against the kajira if she were to be discovered, hence the danger. State slaves are owned by a particular city, village, or town and tend to the overall needs of the populace, including, but not limited to, children care, apartment cleaning, kitchen work, and laundry. They are used, often, at state banquets to serve and entertain the guests. They may be solid to the private sector and, because of their diverse duties, can fetch a good price. Work slaves is a catch-all phrase for any kajira who performs manual and menial labor. It is sometimes considered a penal form for kajirae. It is not uncommon for some kajirae to be former Free Women and thus have the professional skills associated with those castes. They no longer belong to that caste, yet retain all of their training. This can be dangerous when placed into a position of power or trust, because some Free may question their legitimacy and capability. Earth women are considered natural slaves and the lowest form of slave there is. They have no Home Stone, according to natural-borne Goreans, and thus are barbarians. They must be taught about Gor, the Gorean language, and how to actually exist on Gor. They are brought to Earth by agents of both the Priest-Kings and the Kurii. See Journey of Acquisition for more information on the specifics of this particular slave retrieval. Kajirae Law, Breeding, and Conception In terms of law, slaves are animals and thus purely property. Their Owners, whether individual Free or an entire city, may do whatever they want with them. They don't own their names, clothing, tools they use, the places they sleep, even the food they eat. They are many laws involving slaves and what they are allowed to do. Please see the Slavery page for more information on the legal aspect of slavery. Slave breeding is carefully controlled to keep the integrity of the specific slave's genetic heritage. Free Men rarely have children with their slaves. Most often, a kajira and kajirus are taken to a breeding cell to procreate. Slaves are hooded and may not speak during the procreation. This prevents emotional attachment between the slaves. The event is witnessed by their Owners and any others in an official capacity. Very few of breeding slaves are utilized by slave houses for specific intent. The most commonly bred slaves are passion and exotic slaves. Speaking of conception, kajirae are given a contraceptive called Slave Wine for the purposes of keeping them incapable of becoming pregnant. It is intentionally created to be bitter in flavor so that slaves do not like it. The main, active, ingredient in slave wine is sip root. Sip root, in its most raw form, may be chewed as a contraceptive. The raw form of sip root's effects last between 3 to 5 months depending on the kajira's metabolism. However, in the last few Gorean centuries, the refinement and creation of slave wine has led to the development of an extremely potent version which makes conception impossible and lasts indefinitely until breeding wine is given. Breeding, or second, wine is effectively the opposite of Slave wine. It is meant to increase the powers of fertility and ready a kajira for conception. It is very smooth and sweet in flavor compared to the slave wine. It's main, and active, ingredient is a derivative of the teslik plant. It is said without question or dispute that if Slave Wine were to ever exist on Earth, it would conquer the birth control market and obliterate all competitors being 100% effective. Branding, seen more specifically in the Slavery page, is a very common and effective method of solidifying the psychological condition of slavery in a girl. The most common brand for a kajira is the "Kef" symbol. It is the first letter of the word Kajira in cursive script. It is also known as the staff and fronds because it resembles, closely, a staff with two upturned, frond-like curls joined where they touch the staff on its right. It is very similar in appearance to some Egyptian hieroglyphics. It is most commonly one and a half to two inches high. It is comparatively more floral than the common script version. The two curls represent femininity and beauty. The upturned curves of the fronds represent openness and vulnerability. The staff represents that the femininity is subject to discipline. Other common brands for kajirae are the Dina and Palm brands. Most cities have their own special brand and most merchants have their own brand. Privately owned slaves sometimes receive a Free Person's specific symbol or crest as a brand. Male slaves, or kajirii, receive a similar Kef brand, but it most often is in large block and not in cursive. The Love Slave The love slave is a very rare and unique type of kajira. As homosexual and bisexual relationships are quite rare on Gor, not because of any belief that they are lesser, most often a love slave is between a man and a woman. Love slaves are literally a slave and a Master falling in love with each other. It very rarely occurs, but when it does, it is a spectacular pairing. It is an unusually deep and potent matching that often requires the kajira to serve more effectively and perfectly than any other slave in his chain. The love slave is held in bondage by the strongest of all bonds, e.g. love. It is stronger than any whip, punishment, collar, or leash can provide. Unfortunately, being a love slave does not give her more leniency or reduce her bondage. Being a love slave actually makes the slave more complete in their bondage, more helpless and abject to the whims of their Owner. Most love slaves are usually not held in the highest regard because it could mean a weakness between Owner and slave. For more information on bisexuality, homosexuality, and other sexual orientations and even gender identities, please see the Goreans page. Hierarchy within the Chain As it is rare for a Free Man or Woman to own more than one slave, given how expensive they often can be, it does happen. When a Free Person owns multiple slaves, it is very common to appoint a single kajira as the 'head' of the chain of slaves. She is called the First Girl or En. She is akin to a Master amongst the entire chain, capable of ordering them and even punishing them in any manner she deems fit. Other kajirae must call her Mistress. A First Girl is often the favorite amongst the kajirae, but not always. The creation of the En is often meant to help reduce jealousy, squabbling, and drama between the slaves. There is often much competition between kajirae in a single chain for the position of En. Free Persons care little about the specific social interaction between slaves as their only concern is with their service. The Fire or Flame The power of a kajira's loyalty and sexual intensity, and even her non-sexual service, is referred to the slave heat, fire or flame. The slave fire is literally the power of her slavery. The more intense her 'heat', the more powerful a connection to her service. Thus, it is common for kajirae and even Free to utilize the phrase, "Serve with fire." Sexuality is paramount and key to a kajira's existence. Sexuality is inherent and a kajira is rarely without sex in some manner. In fact, sex is so prevalent that if she goes days without sex, it is literally physiological and emotional torture. Thus, it is often only deprived when a punishment is necessary. A kajira can obtain an orgasm far more efficiently and quickly than a Free Woman. It may only take a few minutes, or seconds, for her to achieve an emotional and physiological orgasm. A Free Woman can take nearly a whole hour, most often thirty minutes, to achieve the same orgasm. It is not currently known as to why this is, but it must be a physiological and genetic element of their makeup as a species. Obviously, it goes without saying that Earth females on Gor have more difficulty due to the very nature of their species AND due to how society has trained them to believe in sex. A single kajira can become aroused or even achieve an orgasm merely by the very eyes of her Owner upon her. Kajirae are often forced to endure powerful, extreme, and multiple orgasms between half an hour to achieve an hour or more. Sex between kajirae and Masters are long, arduous, intense sessions that can last from a few hours to several days. It is said that once a slave experiences a true kajira orgasm, they can never know anything but being a Man's slave. The heat of a kajira is also much more than a simple experience, choice, or societal influence. The heat is a literal physiological element of a kajira's body. All Goreans technically have the 'heat', but only true kajirae experience the power of it. It is unknown how it was added to the body, where it truly resides, or what creates it. What is known is that the heat is an amplified sensitivity to every sexually sensitive part of the body. A slave who embraces their heat finds their lives full of much more pleasure and happiness then if they suppressed the heat. Training The training of a kajira is long and arduous, often more involved than what a kajirus receives. It starts from an early age, usually around puberty, and continues throughout their life. Every female, Free or slave, is taught by puberty the process of rendering submission. A Free Woman and a kajira must be prepared for this eventuality and thus all women are taught the most basic of training, regardless of status, rank, type, or Caste. Free Women are taught how to prepare exotic dishes, the art of walking, standing, and general body language, the care and preparation of a Free Man's equipment, the dances of a city, and many more simple topics. Once a female is a kajira, though, it becomes much more intense. The range of topics with which a kajira is trained is vast, diverse, and comprehensive. Cosmetics and perfumes, sexual services, even the ways of entering a room. A kajira learns extensively how to please Free Men physically, emotionally, intellectually, and socially. Appropriate and proper training takes a minimum of 7 months to complete, at at least five hours a day. It is often recommended for Earth women to receive at least a year or more of training, at least 8 to 12 hours a day. A kajira's Owner, once Owned, will train her further in specific needs, interests, and tastes of his own life. The training of a Pleasure slave is much more intense because they are required to be the best of the best. During the first week of her training, the girl does nothing but kneel before a mirror in the Nadu position for several hours a day. The second week, she kneels in Nadu, but repeats "La Kajira" instead. In the third and fourth weeks of training, she will learn natural law of the genders, relations, and the state of slavery for women. At this point, if there are other kajirae she is training with, she is allowed to argue and debate. They also learn how to respond by rote to certain questions and give certain answers. In the fifth week, she repeats these questions and answers in front of a mirror while in Nadu. The sixth week, she kneels in Nadu and repeats, "I love being a kajira." The next few weeks are spent learning exercises about standing, walking, kneeling, reclining, eating, drinking, domesticated chores such as sewing, laundry, and cooking, but also learn dance, music, singing, and more specific sexual techniques. During this entire training period, Earth females are taught to speak Gorean, understanding the natural law of Gor, understanding how Gorean society functions outside of slavery, and given a more thorough Gorean-focused education. Any and all other training is specific to an individual Free or the needs of the city with which they are owned. PositionsCategory:SlavesCategory:CultureCategory:SexCategory:Lifestyle A well-trained kajira must, and is expected to, know a large variety of slave positions and commands. Some positions such as 'kar-ta' or 'sula-ki' are fictionalized yet pertain to some action or event that the kajira must do as described in the novels. These are onlinisms merely meant to facilitate a more efficient use of describing a particularly unnamed position and/or series of commands. Some positions are completely false and entirely constructed by other individuals with no basis in the Gorean novels. The following is a non-inclusive list of typical or common positions that kajirae, even kajirii, are expected to know and utilize in their daily lives. It goes without saying that most of the terms within this part of the entry should be considered more interpretations rather than hard and fast accurate facts about what a position is and does. John Norman does not really get specific on what the specific Gorean words mean, thus we must interpret them based on their use within context. Kneel Kneeling is the most basic and common position of all slaves. It is even used by Free Women as a method of simple sitting. Kneeling is literally what the name suggests: to kneel on your legs with your butt touching your feet beneath you. Legs can be closed or very slightly open. Wide open legs is an indication of a pleasure slave and their specific position Nadu. Kajirae must kneel in the presence of their Owner, if their Owner is nearby, or if any Free person is present. The kneeling position is one that can be done gracefully, beautifully, and easily whether into the position or rising from it. It is traditionally the main pose used to teach kajirae how to be graceful and elegant in their movements, the hallmark of a kajira. A kajira must sit at least a few feet away from her Owner. This distance symbolizes her place as a slave and allows others to know the difference between a kajira and a Free person. It allows the kajira to easily be viewed and force a Free to move closer if they wish to use a kajira sexually. The position of a female's knees is of utmost importance. A Free Woman always kneels with her legs and knees closed. Tower and house slaves, most often white silk, do the same as well. A pleasure slave or similar slaves often keep their legs wide open always when kneeling. However, unlike on Earth, pubic hair is not considered a sign of lack of hygiene or health, thus this is not as revealing as it may first appear to be. A kajira's pubic hair situation is indicative of her Master's personal preferences rather than any indication of anything else. A girl does not choose how she appears, her Master does. The position of hands is equally as important as her knees and legs. Free Women and white silks, such as tower and house slaves, keep their hands in front of them, palms face down, and often closed unless occupied. While pleasure slaves do the opposite and rest their hands on their thighs or behind them crossed, most often palms up, but they can be down. If a girl's palms are up, then she is signaling for her need, helplessness, and her desire to please. It is a silent signal of a girl's heat for her Owner. Most often, a kajira will have her head raised while kneeling in any kneeling position. This allows her to view the entire area clearly, keeping a watchful perception on the needs and desires of her Owner and all Free within the area. A kajira is considered a more pleasing one if she is fully aware of her surroundings. Nadu Nadu is generally considered the catch-all Gorean word for 'kneel', however, according to the novels, every time a girl is told to "Nadu" she takes the position of the pleasure slave rather than simply kneeling. Thus, the word has become synonymous with the position despite not having an accurate understanding of whether this is truly what it is meant for. The kajira kneels back on her heels while resting her hands on her thighs which allows her back to keep straight and her breasts thrust forward. She maintains her head high and open to all. Her thighs and knees are spread wide, giving a very obvious perspective of her vaginal area and inner thighs. This facilitates to both pleasure but also to see who she is owned by through the brands or tattoos on her thighs which may indicate various Owners, previous Owners, conditions, etc... This is the pleasure slave position and one that most pleasure slave, or pleasure-trained slaves, will take when kneeling. Sula Sula is generally considered the word which may mean 'back' or 'prone'. Again, like Nadu, it has simply become synonymous with its position for ease. The kajira lays on her back with her hands at her sides and palms are facing upwards. She spreads her legs widely apart. This position is meant for mutual masturbation or for simple sexual pleasure. It has no other purpose than sex. Bara Bara is generally considered the word which may mean 'belly'. Again, like the others, it has become synonymous with the position for ease. Bara should NOT be confused with the command "Belly", which has a very different meaning altogether. This position is also known as the 'standard' binding position. The kajira lies upon her stomach, hands and feet crossed with palms inward, her head to her left which allows her to be ready for her Owner to bind her. Lesha Lesha is generally considered the word which may mean 'leash'. Again, like the others, it has become synonymous with the position for ease. The kajira may be standing or kneeling, but the purpose is the same. She lifts her chins, turns her head to her left and places her wrists behind her, crossed. This is utilized for leashing and binding a girl for travel. High Harness High harness is a position for leashing a kajira. The girl stands straight and her head held far back so that the leash can be attached to her collar. It is also utilized in punishment and training. Obeisance As stated in Commands, Obeisance is a gesture or body movement which indicates respect. Whilst there are many forms, some of them even created entirely online without any official acknowledgment by Gor's author, there are a couple of explicit forms from some of the novels. Nadu down Nadu down or, sometimes referred to as, Nadu-su, is the same as Nadu except the kajira has her head facing downwards as to show submission to her Owner or a Free. Kneel A kajira is in the kneeling position then lowers her head to the floor and places her palms on the floor. Her head is, then, raised slightly and moves forward a bit. She maintains her position until she reaches her Master's feet, where she proceeds to lick and kiss her Master's feet softly, long, and with love. Belly As Bara, except with the addition of the second form. Whip This can come in various forms of positions, but is primarily for the purpose of whipping a kajira. A kajira is always stripped of her clothing so that it is not ruined. The kajira is braceleted then her hands are raised above her head. The bracelets are often chained to a beam in the ceiling or to the ceiling itself. The kajira is then raised until her feet are a mere quarter of an inch off the ground. Most often, a girl's hair is moved aside as to prevent damage to the hair. Commands Most of the commands utilized by Free People are typically common for any domesticated animal, but some are quite specific to kajirae. Here are some of the more common commands for specifically female slaves. "Bracelets.", often used to indicate manacles being placed upon a kajira. The girl stands before the Free or her Owner with her hips slightly turned to one side, usually towards the most comfortable of the Free, and her back and shoulders are erect. She then places her wrists crossed behind her back with her head facing to the left. "Discipline of the she-quadruped.", is similar to gag or will bond in that the girl must pretend to be an animal in all respects. This means she cannot talk, utilize any form of movement, gesture, or posture which might be considered to be 'human', eat without her hands, walk around on all fours, and even perform pet tricks. If she is used sexually, it will be as though she is an animal. This is used as a form of training, discipline, and punishment. Most often utilized on new kajirae, Earth barbarians, or captured Ubaras. "Display.", often used as a command so that a kajira may be scrutinized and studied more thoroughly. "Eat it slowly." or "Eat it very slowly, making it last.", is a phrase often used when a kajira is rewarded with an edible piece such as pastries or candies. This command literally means that the kajira must savor and devour it as slowly as possible, often using only her tongue to consume it. It is used for developing discipline, exercise for the tongue muscles, and increasing her slave fire. "Fur, slut.", often used to command a kajira to be ready for sexual service by a Free. "Gag!" or "Gag Law!", is a form of discipline and punishment which forbids a kajira from using any form of speech. She may only express herself in moans, grunts, whispers or other simple sounds as though she is gagged. She is not actually gagged, but must act that she is. "Hair.", sort of a disgusting command, but it exists. It is commonly used at feasts and banquets where a kajira kneels before a guest and lowers her head so that they may wipe their hands off on the kajira's hair. "Heel.", most often used as a command to make a girl stand behind her Master. A kajira heels to the left of a right-handed Master and to the right of a left-handed Master. In this particular command, the order of hierarchy and command is prevalent. If someone walks on the right side, it is a sign of disfavor, or left side in the other handed case. If several kajirae follow an Owner, the girl closest to the Owner is the most favored or the First Girl. "Leading.", used specifically for having a girl bend over and place her head at her Owner's waist so that he may utilize his left hand to walk her. Most commonly used by those Owners without a specific leash. "Light the lamp of love.", otherwise known as the Ravishment Lamp, a kajira goes to her Owner's home, lights a lamp and places it in a front window so they will not be disturbed while she is engaged in sexual services with her Master. "Obeisance.", often used as "perform obeisance." It is basically a gesture which shows respect. There are many ways that a kajira may do this and it is most often known which ones that an Owner will prefer. A kajira may not raise to her feet until commanded to. "Open!", often used to tell a kajira to spread her legs and expose her vaginal region to the eyes of Free. "Position.", is often a common command for a kajira to assume the kneeling position most common to her slave type. Thus, a pleasure slave would kneel in Nadu while a house slave would kneel in a kneeling position. "Pretended disinterest.", is a very dangerous command. The kajira is ordered to pretend to show disinterest, even a loathing or disgusted attitude towards the Free, as she will be given later to this individual by her Owner. As time progresses, she eventually expresses her true feelings which gives the impression that she has been seduced by the Free. Some Free may be insulted by the use of this command, if discovered, so it should be used wisely and sparingly. "Sandals.", is the command to have a kajira place sandals on her Master's feet. She first kisses the sandals, then places them thoroughly and tightly on his feet. She kisses each knot made. Once completed, she places her head upon his feet as a respectful gesture of submission. "Show rebellion.", this command is considered cruel because it mocks the kajira. The kajira thus performs 'rebellion' against her Owner until she is told to "Kneel", thus allowing her Master to experience defiance and regain control in his own way. "Slave lips.", a command used to order a slave to purse her lips as if she is readying to kiss someone. This position must be maintained until she is kissed by her Master or the Free who ordered her. "Speak as a slave.", most often the command for telling a kajira to speak in third person. As stated in the Slavery entry, third person speech is purely voluntary or by command, not inherent to the condition of slavery. Most kajirae, and kajirii, speak in first person. "Will bond." or "Bound by the master's will." is similar to gag law in that the kajira must pretend she is bound, chained, or braceleted by actual equipment, even if none exist. She cannot leave this position without permission from her Master and any position will suffice as long as she stays in this manner. Terms The following section concerns specific terms used, meaning, or of kajirae. Brand: A form of scarification which makes a permanent scar in a particular shape, usually placed upon the inner or outer thighs of a kajira as an identification of slavery and/or ownership. Falarina: The Gorean word, although uncommon, for a red silk kajira. Glana: The Gorean word, although uncommon, for a white silk kajira. Kajira: The Gorean word and phrase for a slave girl. Most commonly spoken as "La Kajira" or "I am a slave girl." Kajirae: Plural form of a kajira. Often used to represent multiple slave girls at once. Ko'lar or ko-lar: The Gorean word for collar. Little one: Often derogatory term for a kajira. Slut: Common usage for a kajira, particularly of passion and pleasure slaves. Equipment For more information on some slavery specific equipment and attire, see the Slavery page. For specific equipment, see the Equipment page. The most commonly used or need-to-know female slave type equipment will be placed here. Iron Belt An iron belt is a device used for chastity, e.g. a Gorean chastity belt. It consists of two man pieces: one is a rounded, fitted, curved, and barlike waistband that is flat at both ends. One end of this band on the right side standing behind the woman and looking forward has a heavy, semi-circular ring, or staple, welded onto it. The other end, looking forward, has a slot in it which fits over the staple. The other major portion of the belt conists of a curved band of flat, shaped iron. One end of the flat band is curved and closed about the barlike waistband in the front. This produces a hinge. The flat, u-shaped strap of iron swings on this hinge. On the other end of this flat band is a slot, which fits over the same staple of this belt. The belt is then put on the kajira and locked with a padlock. There are many variations of this belt, but it is most commonly used by white silk kajirae. The above is a plain one. It can be used as well for discipline. Cosmetics, Hair, and Jewelry Ear Piercings Ear piercings, while quite common on Earth, are considered extremely provocative and a symbol of irrevocable bondage upon a kajira. It originally started as a custom of the Turian peoples until they were conquered by the Wagon Peoples which caused it to spread North. It is now common to all pleasure slaves. The ear piercing is attached by leather workers using long needles. The piercing itself is also a physiological arousal point. The ear of a Gorean kajira is quite sensitive and even having an earring there constantly provides arousal, making her more responsive and attentive to service. Nose Piercings Nose piercings are not very common, but most common amongst the Free Women and kajirae of the Wagon Peoples. It is considered more respectable and polite to wear a nose piercing than an ear piercing as most domesticated animals on Gor have nose rings. Cosmetics Makeup and general cosmetics of kajirae, even some kajirii, is extremely profitable and one of the largest industries on Gor. There are two different types of cosmetics: kajirae and Free Women cosmetics. Free Women cosmetics are not appropriate or sensual enough for kajirae as they tend to be more subdued, simpler, and less exuberant in color tones and styles. Kajirae often wear fragrant perfumes, powerful colors, and intense patterns. Despite this, finger and toenail cosmetics are extremely rare on slaves. It is considered that slaves often work too hard to justify the maintenance of nail polish. Most Free Men prefer kajirae to have a natural look. Hair Hair is one of the most important physical features of a kajira. It represents, within an instant look, her overall value and rarity. Most Free Men prefer long hair, exotic colors such as auburn or dirty blondes or chocolate browns. Dyeing hair is extremely frowned upon because it means it is not natural. Short hair is ridiculed and frowned upon. A girl's hair is a natural leash, gag, and similar tools without needing to craft one to facilitate the same thing. Upswept hairdos are reserved for Free Women and slaves of high status such as the First Girl or Second Girl of a chain. Ponytails can also be common as a solid method of control over a kajira's 'hair leash'. The loosening of a kajira's hair is considered a sensuous, seductive act. If you ask, "Who loosens her hair?", then you are asking to know who is her Owner. A 'slave flame' is a haircut where the hair comes swirling down the back. Most Free Men and Free Women cut their kajirae's hair. Shaving a kajira's head can either be a form of punishment or as a method of maintaining health by preventing the spread of lice and ticks or other hair-borne illnesses. This is particularly useful on sea-faring vessels. Kajirae hair is considered a rare commodity and thus is quite valuable on the open markets. Jewelry Jewelry, other than the aforementioned ear and nose piercings, is considered unbecoming of a kajira and usually reserved for Free Women, although some Free Men prefer using necklaces to represent wealth and status as a strange form of collar. Notes Unlike in many online/gaming communities that involve Gor, kajirae are not the most populous. In fact, they are so rare that that is part of the reason for their treasured and prized state. So in real Gor, don't expect seeing hundreds of kajirae in a city, expect maybe a dozen. Most Free cannot afford the cost of a kajira and they are expensive to train, particularly if the kajira has come to Gor via a Journey of Acquisition. Online figures fluctuate between 50 to 90% of the population dependent on the medium used. For example, on SL Gor, the slave population is approximately 77% of the total population of Goreans.